


Normal isn't a real thing

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, I hope, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overdosing, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, first chapter doesn't show any of this, its going to be sad, please be cautious, really I'm just playing this by ear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi ends up having to spend the week at Tsukishima's. Usually this would be a normal thing, but with Tsukkis recent realization of his true feelings. Things might take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence can be comforting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter Fic. This chapter probably isn't important. This Fic is going to get really sad. Also TW for depression, and suicide attempt. Not in this chapter but in later chapters. It hits deep subjects so please proceed with caution. There will be an eventual happy ending I promise 
> 
> In all honesty this is a way for me to vent.  
> If you ever feel depressed please talk to me on my blog cutieyama.tumblr.com I'm always there for you. 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1 800 273 8255

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a considerably happy boy. He has his struggles, just as anyone else does. But he always manages to keep a cheerful tone. People tend to question how he can be so joyful when even his best friend treats him like crap. Little do they know the true reality of their friendship. Sure Tsukishima Kei can come off as rude, sarcastic, a flat out asshole. But deep down he cares for the brunette. 

The two have always had this relationship. No one knows how exactly it works, but it seems to work for them just fine. Kei was the first ever to defend Tadashi when he was being bullied, though it didn't mean anything to him then. The effects of his actions changed his life for the better. The bullied boy then attached to the taller one. It was a pure accident of course. When the blonde muttered those words, Yamaguchi didn't immediately think to become best friends with this boy. No his thoughts consisted of "So cool!" And "I want to be like him."

They just so happened to meet again the same week. Both joining the volleyball team. Their strange relationship started off right away. 

\------- 

"Ah Tsukki before I forget, could I stay at your place this week? My parents are visiting my aunt for a couple days." The pair were walking home, both tired from practice. It was their usual routine. Not that it was planned. They've always walked home sense primary school. 

The blonde replied with a shrug of the shoulders. He then opened his phone to ask permission. Most people find it difficult to read Tsukishima. Aside from his brother only one person truly understands him, and that's Tadashi. Simple things like answering with nothing but head nods or actions would have others questioning him. But not Tadashi. The freckled boy has been around long enough to know just how Tsukishima would respond. 

"My mom said it's not a problem." 

"Great! I believe they leave tomorrow so I guess I'll just come over after school." Smiling Yamaguchi tilted his head a little and looked over at his friend who just nodded his head oh so slightly. The continued their walk home in silence, nothing but the sound of their footsteps and Tadashi humming softly. Some days they would have conversations that lasted hours. At times they would stop by the park in between their homes and just talk. But other days, like this one, it was silent, and relaxing. The silence never bothered them. They have always had a healthy relationship. Though others might find it weird, all was normal to them. 

Or so they thought. It was a few months ago when Tsukishima began feeling strange things. It wasn't like he was sick, these were feelings that he had never dealt with before. In all honesty it scared him. He would find himself staring more and more at the freckled boy. When Tadashi would smile that heart wrenching smile, Kei would feel his insides melt away. He knew exactly what was happening, but refused to admit it. And now here he is his thoughts going wild. A whole week with Tadashi. Spending hours alone with Tadashi. Tadashi sleeping in the same room with him. He wanted to immediately run away. Kei wanted nothing more but to deny the request. But doing so would make it even more obvious something weird was going on. Of course they've spent the night together before. This wasn't the first time Yamaguchi would stay over. But this is the first time Kei might not be able to keep his cool. His feelings just keep getting stronger and stronger the more he's with him. Tsukishima might just explode if he doesn't do something soon. All he can do is hope that it'll play itself out. A whole week with Tadashi. What could go wrong?


	2. No one's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one doesn't go so well

"Sorry for the intrusion." Yamaguchi knelt down to untie his shoes. The blonde passed by him kicking his shoes off to the side.   
"No ones home." He explained while grabbing both their backpacks and placing them on a little hook in the main hallway. He then retrieved the bag full of Yamaguchis supplies for the week and headed for the stairs.   
"Ah not even your mom?" It was usual for his father to be out. He tends to work late most days, his mother on the other hand seemed to always be home. When they were little Tadashi would always be welcomed into the Tsukishima household with a loving smile from Kei's mother and the smell of her cooking. The home seemed empty without the scent of the homemade food. 

"She went downtown to visit Akiteru." Kei mumbled while leading Yamaguchi to his room. They spent most of their time together there. From playing with his dinosaurs when they were little, to playing video games on Tsukkis game cube. His mother insisted on the game counsel being put downstairs. However when Akiteru moved out he decided it'd bring him comfort if it were with him upstairs. 

The two entered the room, Tsukishima placed the brunettes bag on the table in the middle of the room, while Yamaguchi made his way to the bed. Without thinking twice Kei took a seat next to his friend. Some days when they would spend the night together they would end up cuddling and falling asleep in each other's arms. Some might find it strange, but it was normal for them. Ever sense they were little they'd find comfort by holding onto each other. So when the blonde took his place next to Tadashi, the freckled boys first instinct was to rest his head on Kei's shoulder. Usually the blonde would react by moving his head so it would be resting on the other boys. But today something was different. 

The minute Tadashi moved his head Tsukishima immediately flinched. The weird feeling in his gut was back. He could feel his face getting hot. Yamaguchi seemed to notice the Blondes reaction a proceeded to move. He faced the blonde who now moving his gaze to the floor, avoiding the freckled face at all cost. 

"Tsukki what's wrong? You've been off the last couple days." There was an obvious worry in the smaller boys voice. Which didn't help with the butterflies swirling around In Tsukishima's stomach. 

"Nothing's wrong." What else could Kei say? No way in hell would he tell his friend the truth. He won't even tell himself the truth. So of course he went with the most cliche lie he could. 

"Tsukki please you don't give me enough credit. I know you too well to know something's not right" There Tadashi goes with his words being cooler than his. The worse part was, the brunette wasn't wrong. This is why Kei hated to lie. He hardly ever lied in the first case. Ever sense the incident with his brother, he's always avoided fabrication. This however was the exception. He had to lie or else he might just loose his best friend. 

"Ah I just feel a little ill." Once again a terrible lie. Thankfully the other seemed to buy it. 

"Oh really? What type of ill? Here why don't you stay here, I'll go make us some tea. Maybe that'll make you feel better." And off went the brunette leaving Tsukishima alone with his shame. It's only day 1 and he has already started to struggle keeping his composure. He can't even act normal around his friend for 5 minutes. The feeling in his gut just keeps getting stronger, all Kei wants is to punch it away. Taking a few breaths Tsukishima finally came to the decision. Confessing might just be the right thing to do. 

\------  
Downstairs the Brunette sat on the couch waiting for the tea to be done. Little did Kei know, he was fully aware of what was happening. The blushing whenever Tadashi complimented him, the flinching away from the slightest touches. Only an idiot couldn't tell what was going on. A smile came across Yamaguchis face. "So he really does like me." He whispered to himself. 

It took him a while to figure it out. Of course the one to point it out was Hinata. A couple weeks ago at practice the wannabe ace noticed the slight glances Kei would make at the brunette. Immediately the redhead pointed it out to Tadashi. Of course he denied it. Yamaguchi had always been self conscious. He never thought anyone would fall for him. Let alone his best friend. When he started to notice his friend acting more and more strangely he decided to go to Yachi, ask her what she thought. Her response was "I actually agree with Hinata on this one." So Tadashi decided to play it out. 

He started with more compliments, yes he did compliment his friend a lot, but he made sure to do it more when it was just the two of them. Whenever he did Tsukishima would always turn red and mutter a "Stop talking Yamaguchi." Then he went on to simple pats on the back, moving to "accidental" hand touches. Noticing the way he would freeze or flinch. More and more the thought that Tsukishima might actually like him, came to mind. It was then he decided to confirm with his Senpai that he became truly confident. 

He explained to Suga about what Hinata and Yachi said. Suga went right ahead and told him without a doubt they were right. Questioning why he was so sure Suga explained that it was obvious. From personal experience he would react the same way. He told Yamaguchi that he needs to stop doubting himself. Hearing his senpai confirm it all, gave him the confidence boost that he needed. That is when he decided that he would confess to the blonde. And having a whole week with him, might just be perfect timing. 

The high screech letting him know the tea was ready knocked him out of his day dream. He went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks. Pouring the hot fluid into cups and preparing them on a platter with some snacks. When suddenly his phone began to ring. Taking his phone out of his back pocket he read 'Unknown Caller.' With a confused look he flipped open his phone and began to speak. 

"Hello?" He questioned 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi?" The caller answered with another question. 

"Yes.. Uh who is this?" Giving a nervous chuckle he headed his way to the family room. 

"Yamaguchi, I'm with the police department.. I Am very sorry...There was an accident.. And well....your parents. I'm sorry..They didn't make it...." 

Yamaguchis heart fell. The words sounded foreign. Things like this only happened in movies. Without noticing Tadashi let his phone fall hitting the ground. He wanted to scream, cry, run, he wanted to do something. But all he could do was stand still. No words could come out. All was empty.


	3. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be cautious reading this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide hotline: 18002738255

"Hey Yamaguchi I want to talk to you." Tsukishima made his way down the staircase. He had finally built the courage to confront his best friend. Here he is. He's going to confess. Putting all cards on the table. Walking into the kitchen he noticed the lack of freckles. "Yamaguchi where did you go?" Turning the corner he finally found the brunette. Something was off. The air seemed thicker than usual. His best friend stood in the middle of the room, back facing the blonde. Looking around Kei noticed the now broken cell phone lying on the ground. Something had happened. Something bad. He slowly made his way over to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tadashi what happened." No response.. Not even a flinch. It was scary how still the freckled boy was. 

The blonde went to face his friend. What he saw was something he never wanted to see. Yamaguchis face was completely blank. Other was no Emotion at all. No tears, no frown, there was nothing. The sight made the blonde gasp. He placed both hands on his best friends shoulders. "Tadashi talk to me what's going on... Please." And still nothing. They stood there in silence, Kei felt panic arise. Something was going on. What happened? Why is Tadashi acting so strange. This isn't Tadashi, that look doesn't fit him. Without thinking Tsukishima went up and hugged his friend. Maybe comfort was what he needed. But there was no response. The freckled boy didn't move a muscle. It was as if he was hugging a body with no soul. Backing up once again he looked straight into the freckled boys eyes. His eyes seemed glazed over. He seemed dead. If it wasn't for his steady breathing Kei would have came to that conclusion. 

Just as Kei was about to call his friends name again his phone began to ring. Immediately he picked up, without looking at the contact. 

"Hello?" He spoke with a shaky voice. 

"Kei. Oh god Kei." He could hear his mothers crying voice on the other line. 

"Mom what-"

"Is Tadashi alright? Oh poor Tadashi." A burst of sobs made it difficult to hear her clearly. 

"Mom something is wrong with Yamaguchi what's happening?" 

The sobs broke into a gasp. "He's with you right?" He could hear the panic and worry in her voice. 

"Yes he's right here. He hasn't moved an inch. One minute he was making us tea and the next he's... Mom he's acting strange. What's happening." 

"Kei his parents....They got into an accident I'm..." The crying soon began again. Kei could figure out the rest. He didn't know how to react. Tadashi's parents were always good people. They were so kind and so full of life. And now... They were gone. What is Tadashi going to do? Tsukishima knew that Tadashi was an only child. He was never in touch with family aside from his parents. Kei could feel his heart break. Tadashi... What's going to happen to him.

"Mom... What is.. He going to do..?" Kei spoke slowly and softly, still taking in the news. 

"I'm coming home now. We'll talk more when I'm home. Just please make sure you stay with him. I can't imagine what's going through his mind." With that they said their goodbyes.

With a lost for words Tsukishima sat down, tears starting to fill his eyes. Sobbing into his hands Kei bent over. The feeling like he was going to throw up started to fill his gut. It was when he heard the sound of clattering metal he sat up. To his surprise the statue had moved and was now nowhere In sight. Following the sounds of the metal he was led into the kitchen where he was met with the sight of Tadashi digging through a drawer. 

"Tadashi.. What are you-." Pulling out a steak knife Yamaguchi began to stretch out his arm. The knife was pointing right towards his neck. Kei knew exactly what was going on. Letting out a blood curling scream Tadashi began to move the knife forward, but was stopped by the sudden movements of Kei. Grabbing a hold of his wrist Kei struggled against Tadashis grip. They fought for the knife but Kei was finally able to retrieve the knife and throw it across the room, as far away from his friend as possible. Tadashi melt to the floor. Tears falling from his eyes. Kei had never been so horrified In his life. It was pure luck that he was able to stop him in time. Or else... He didn't want to think about or else. Kneeling down beside him Tsukishima pulled Tadashi into his arms. 

"Tadashi please listen.. It'll be alright." He was crying as well.. It was unusual for Kei to cry. But given the circumstances he couldn't hold his self together. He almost lost the boy he loved. "We'll figure this out... You're not alone." Running his fingers through his friends hair he tried his hardest to comfort him. The crying from the smaller boy began to simmer down, soon enough the poor boy was able to cry himself to sleep. The same feeling of exhaustion came over the blonde. But he refused to sleep. He refused to turn away for even a second. His friend was seconds away from death. The thought alone made Tsukishima cry even more. Kei promised himself right there and then that he would never let that happen to Tadashi. "Tadashi.. Please.. You'll be okay... It will be okay..." He whispered into his friends ear. It will be okay...


	4. Haunted home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the autumn tree  
> The chair where you would swing  
> A yard so full of leaves  
> Hum the song that comforts me 
> 
> A man that resembles me  
> Watching his young lady sleep  
> Now I'm off to dream  
> It's the only ease that comforts me

No one talked about the facts. There was no mention on how his parents died. No one spoke of how the car was hit and was driven off a cliff. There was no mention of the married couple who passed away in the accident. How they had only one son. No mentions of the accident what so ever. If only that was the truth. But it's not. Yamaguchi Tadashi had to deal with people reminding him ever minute that his parents were gone. 

Kei and his mother agreed that it would be best for him to stay with them. For how long, no one is sure. As the court tries to figure out what to do with Tadashi, he's been kept safe at the Tsukishima household. Everyday started the same. Tadashi would stay in Keis room. Sense the incident in the kitchen Kei refused to leave his friend alone. Both of the boys stayed home from school and practice. It was silent for most of the time. Tadashi would stare at the walls for hours everyday. The first few days he wasn't able to sleep. But thankfully after 3 days he was able to have a good nights rest. So when he wasn't lost in his thoughts Tadashi would be asleep. He would eat occasionally but very small portions. 5 days later and Yamaguchi finally was able to leave the room. But not for the reasons he liked. 

His family funeral was held at the Yamaguchi household. Both Kei and Tadashi wore black suits. Kei's mother wearing a simple black dress. When they arrived at Yamaguchis home Kei and his mom both asked if he was ready for this. Not speaking Tadashi made his answer clear by getting out the car. Stepping inside the house almost felt haunting. It was cold and dark, aside from the sun creeping through the windows. Tadashi always imagined funerals to be this way, but in every book he read every movie he saw, the funerals would be lead with rain. There was no rain. It was a bright cheerful day outside. It doesn't fit the scene. It was not a happy day. The house was filled with a small crowd of people. All in black. Figures. When they saw Tadashi walk in several people apologized. Yamaguchi wondered why on earth they were apologizing. They didn't do anything. 

Tadashi headed to the backyard. That's where his parents were to be buried. His mother had always said that if she were to die burry her under the willow tree in the backyard. It was her childhood home. Whenever Tadashi thought of his mother the willow tree would come to mind. They would spend hours together sitting under the tree, his mother telling him stories of her childhood, how she met his father. Stepping outside he saw the tree, the sun shined against its vines. It was a beautiful view, it almost made him smile. That is until he saw the two coffins. Freezing in place Tadashi let out a deep breath. He then began to walk again. He stopped in front of the coffins. There his two parents laid down to rest. They looked so cold. Their usually smiling faces were no more. Seeing them like this made Tadashi come into reality that his parents, his loving parents. They were gone forever. He wanted nothing more but to be with them. He couldn't get the thought that it should have been him instead, out of his mind. He couldn't look anymore, instead his headed in back of the willow tree. He let the tears fall. Failing to notice his friend followed his steps he was soon left with the surprise of music filling his ears. Leave it to Kei to bring headphones to a funeral. The song was a classical piece. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad. It was peaceful. Tadashi let the music fill his ears. His friend took a seat next to him. Tsukishima grabbed a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, as if he was trying to tell him that he is not alone. Yamaguchi let his body fall into his friends arm, he finally let all his emotions out. Never has Yamaguchi ever cried this much. He truly had a good relationship with his parents. They were his support, they were his bridge. Tadashi feared for what the future held without them.


	5. Progress

"No."  
"Kei it's not our choice."  
"Doesn't he have a choice?"   
"Well.. He himself would need to speak to the court about the issue."   
"He hasn't spoken in weeks , how do you expect that to happen?" Kei's voice started to get louder and harsher.   
"I guess we'll have to wait... Until then we have no choice... I just don't know how we're going to tell the poor thing."   
"This is bullshit."  
"Kei. Language." 

Ignoring that last part Tsukishima headed to his room. Opening the door he saw his friend staring out the window. With a sigh Kei flopped onto his bed, burying his head into the pillow. 

"Tsukki...." 

Kei put on his headphones, music always seemed to calm him down. Before he could press play he froze. Did someone just say.... 

"Yamaguchi..." Tsukishima threw his headphones aside and stared at his friend in shock. Yamaguchi's body was facing the window but his head was turned to face his best friend. Without thinking Kei got up and wrapped his arms around Tadashi. 

"You spoke!" Tsukishima stated as if it wasn't obvious. 

"What's wrong?" The freckled boy asked. There was definitely some concern in his voice. 

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." 

Was Kei crying? Yamaguchi never meant to say his name. When he felt the pressure in the room change he could tell something was wrong with Tsukki. So he spoke. Almost like he had no filter. 

"Gomen." Yamaguchi whispered, as he turned back into the emotionless soul. Staring back at the window, looking at nothing in particular. 

Kei pulled back. Yamaguchi was there for a second. The real Yamaguchi, not the Yamaguchi who has no control over his own mind. His Yamaguchi. Tsukishima decided not to push it. Getting up he made his way to the bed once again. Maybe now wasn't the time to tell him. Anyways.. They're making progress.


	6. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution

"Tsukki..." 

"Yamaguchi.." Kei smiled. It was an hour sense Tadashi first spoke again. Kei was still in shock he was talking at all. But he tried to play it cool. He didn't want his freckled friend to feel uncomfortable talking. 

"What where you and your mom talking about." He asked slowly and weakly. 

The smile on Kei's face left. Slowly he went over to his friend who was still staring out the window. 

"Tadashi... Look at me." Hesitant at first the smaller boy did as told. 

"You have an aunt who lives about an hour away... Did you know that?" Kei slowly asked. Yamaguchi shook his head. 

"Well she is really your family. And.. The court says you must live with her." It sounded as if Tsukishima was about to cry. But he stood upright waiting for his friends expression. What he saw was no surprise. His friend stood at him with wide eyes. Tadashi was obviously holding back his tears. Kei's heart started to beat harder. His stomach felt sick. Slowly he let his hand grab the other boys. 

"It'll be okay Tadashi. We'll work things out. I will try to keep you hear as long as possible." There was a hesitant nod from his friend. Though Tsukishima feared it still wasn't enough. "Tadashi don't worry about it okay? Let's sleep it off. We'll figure it al tomorrow." Kei led his friend to his bed. He began to tuck his friend in. It was a sort of habit. He would always tuck him in when they were kids. Tadashi said it was the only way he could sleep. Tsukishima went to his own bed. He made sure to stay up until he knew his friend was asleep. Soon enough he heard the soft snores from the brunette, filling the room. Kei began to rest his eyes. How on earth is he supposed to stop Tadashi from living with a woman he doesn't even know? Sure they share the same blood but they're complete strangers. With a sigh Kei turned to his side and looked at his friend. 

"It'll be okay..." He whispered.

\---------------------------------------------------

The sun shined through the windows. The heat warming up the room. Kei slowly opened his eyes and turned to his side. Yawning he noticed Yamaguchi was gone from the futon on the ground. Blinking Kei sat upright in shock. 

"Yamaguchi?" He harshly whispered. His voice still tired and weak. There was no response. He got up and checked around his room. There was no sign of his friend. Quickly he headed out the bedroom door. The first thing Kei noticed was the bathroom door closed and the light inside was on. Not wanting to startle his friend he slowly knocked on the door. 

"Yamaguchi?" Still no response. The blonde could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest. Putting his ear to the door he heard the sound of water. The sink was on. Someone was definitely in there. 

"Tadashi open this door!" He screamed in panic. Still no response. Banging on the door with all his might he finally remembered that they had a key. Rushing towards his parents room he nearly tripped. When he entered he saw that his parents bed was made meaning they were both gone. Which also meant it was definitely the freckled boy in the bathroom. Digging through the drawers he finally found a key. 

Grabbing a hold of the key he ran back to the bathroom. Struggling to get the key to fit through the lock he finally managed to shove it in. Turning the key he slammed the door causing a loud echo. The sight in the bathroom was just what he feared. His best friend was there lying on the cold tiled floor. Surrounded the water that was now flooding the room. The freckled boy was lying in his own throw up and blood. 

"TADASHI!" Kei screamed, he grabbed a hold of his friend holding him in his arms. He examined their surroundings. The blood was gushing out from the freckled wrist. Kei grabbed a towel hoping to stop the bleeding. He noticed the throw up was green, filled with what looked like capsules. Tears started to tear down his face. Checking for a pulse he burst into tears. Thankful that he could still feel a heartbeat. Knowing what needed to be done he put his friend down and headed towards his room again. Quickly he dialed for an ambulance. Once he hung up he made his way back to his friend. Stroking his hair he whispered reassurance between cries. 

"Tadashi I promise it'll get better. You'll be okay... It'll be okay... I love you Tadashi, please stay with me." He screeched. Soon enough he heard the sounds of sirens. "You will be okay."


	7. Family over Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals are shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, remember me? Remember this fic i haven't updated in 9 months? 
> 
> So the writing is probably a lot better than the other chapters cause believe or not i've grown in 9 months. (Please don't comment on my writing though. I lost the ability to read and write a couple years back thanks to my disease and i know that i'm not that good.) But please comment on the story! 
> 
> Panic attack TW 
> 
> also be aware of the other chapters and the tags for other TW. 
> 
> Remember to stay safe <3

Tired grey eyes fluttered open, making notice of the plain white ceiling above. Blinking a few times the boy slowly raised his hand to wipe his eyes, but was stopped at the sudden pain in his arm. Looking down he saw where an IV was placed. With a groan he began to sit up very slowly noting how much his body ached. With a few glances around the room he instantly knew where he was. The boy tried remembering recent events. With his hand that was free from the IV, he began massaging his temples. It was then that he saw the bandages wrapped around his wrist. He let his freckled hand slowly rub the bandages as memories of the incident became clear. 

The sound of the door opening woke the boy from his thoughts. A woman in white walked in and smiled softly at him. 

“Good morning,” she greeted him, “I hope you don’t mind me coming in to change your dressing.” 

“Morning.” Yamaguchi coughed, he brought a hand to his throat. 

“Your throat may be a bit sore. Considering how much you threw up it’s not all that surprising.” The lady stated. 

Yamaguchi laid his arm down and let the lady do her job. He didn’t speak but only listened to what the woman had to say. Most of it was just small talk. The question “How are you feeling?” came up a lot. After telling him details of his condition, she got up and began heading towards the door. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi gasped. 

“Did you say something dear?” 

“Ah my friend, Tsu-tsukishima...Is he here?” He seemed a bit embarrassed to be expecting his friend. 

“Oh the blond boy with the glasses I presume? He left early this morning. He’s been by your side all night refusing to sleep. I can give him a call for you?” 

“Yes please.” Yamaguchi let out another cough. 

Just before shutting the door the nurse stopped. “Oh i do believe that your aunt is here. I’ll send her right in.” 

“My aunt?!” He asked but the door was already closed and the nurse was long gone. 

Remembering the conversation he had with Tsukki he shut his eyes as his breathing began to increase rapidly. He told himself to calm down over and over again. After a few seconds of trying to steady his breathing he was taking nice long breaths to calm himself down.  
Not too soon later the door creaked open and in walked a young women. She seemed to be in her early 30’s. She had red dyed hair and lots of black eyeliner on. Without a word she brought over a chair and put it next to his bed. Yamaguchi couldn’t seem to look away, he wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Hello Tadaaki.” She stated with a smirk on her face.

“H-hello…” He awkwardly answered. 

“I’m Kayano Mikan, your mom’s sister. I guess you can call Aunt Mika.” 

“Ah... Hello..” he repeated. 

“This is a bit awkward,” She stated, “So there’s really no family around here for ya except me huh?” 

Yamaguchi was taken aback by how straightforward she was.

“Listen kid i never really knew your ma. She lived with dad i lived with mom we hardly saw each other so i can’t really help you through this whole death problem.” 

The freckled boy held his breath. He wanted to yell at her for being so rude about his loss. But he kept the tears and anger inside. 

“I don’t know shit about looking after a child. And when i heard you went and did this shit to yourself i didn’t know what to think. I mean hell it’s one thing to take care of a child but i don’t know what shit to do if you’re gonna try fucking kill yourself.” 

Biting his lip Tadashi stayed still and continued listening. 

“My boyfriend said it’d be a good idea. I didn’t know what the shit head was thinking at the time. But then i learned ‘bout the good fortune that your parents left for you in their will. I guess you could say i had a change of heart.” She chuckled. “We can make this work.” 

Tadashi didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. He stayed silent biting his tongue. This woman wanted him for his dead parents money. He felt so useless, he was being taken advantaged of.

“Well it was great meeting you Tadaaki.” She stated getting up and grabbing her purse.

“It’s Tadashi.” He stated no emotion in his face. 

“Tadashi? Huh alright Tadashi. Well I’m gonna go take a smoke you want some?” She chuckled waving a cigarette in the air. 

Yamaguchi just slumped back in his bed trying to avoid her stare. 

“Geez kid it was just a joke, man you really are depressing. Just try to get better ‘cause once you’re out of this place you’re gonna be coming home with me.” With that she got up and slammed the door behind her. 

Yamaguchi pulled the covers over his head. He screamed into the pillow. So much was going through his head. He knew that Tsukki was wrong. He knew that he would be forced to live with this so called aunt of his. Why would the court choose friend over family? 

“Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!” He cursed.

Yamaguchi became unaware of his actions and surroundings. He didn’t notice the blond running in with a sad smile in his face. He didn’t notice his best friends smile fall as the freckled boy ripped out his IV. He wasn’t aware the he was screaming and cursing. He paid no mind to the pain of his hair being ripped out. He kept banging his head against the wall, over and over again. He didn’t feel the rough arms of his friend trying to stop him from hurting himself. The doctors rushing into the room trying to calm him down didn’t phase him. All he knew was that his life was falling apart all at once.


End file.
